Different Start
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: What if Tori did have a crush on Beck? What if Jade wasn't there the first two days of school? Am I going to answer these questions? In the story ...R&R...Bade...one-sided Bori...maybe some Tandre later on. Please read!
1. Tori's First Day

**This is my new story please enjoy :) I love smiley faces; I mean they are so cute and they have so many different ones c: . I drew smiley faces one time on a piece of paper then ran out of space on the paper then I got sad :c ahahah look at that one. So proceed to story…**

**={D :C :c c: C: ) :/ :S D :D D: =) =( :*( :-)**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I was walking in the cafeteria or 'Asphalt Café' which is just table and chairs and I think it's called the Grub Truck. I saw Andre walking into school with a boy taller and had long dark hair with olive skin. _I wonder what he looks like _I thought to myself. Before they closed the door I ran inside and called him.

"Andre!" he turned round and looked to see who was calling him. When he recognized me he waved and walked towards me. When the other guy turned around I saw his face and Wow. He was gorgeous. I fixed my hair and clothes and walked towards them smiling and gave Andre a hug.

"Hey Tori, this is my friend Beck, Beck this is my friend Tori." So Mr Gorgeous' name was Beck. Even his name is hot. He smiled slightly and nodded his head keeping his hands in his pockets. _Okay, then no handshake, maybe he is just shy_. He turned his head away _What is his problem?_

"Hey? Do you know where my locker is?" I said turning back to Andre since Beck was ignoring me.

"Yeah, it's just a few lockers away from mine." He said pointing to a row of lockers which a grey one clearly stood out.

"So I'm guessing it's mine?" I said referring to the grey one. He laughed slightly and said," Yeah." I put in my combination and put some books in it.

"What am I supposed to do to it?" Andre replied," Well, just decorate it anyway you want; come and look at mine." He pulled me to a keyboard locker and started to play it.

"How cool!" I exclaimed. I turned to Beck who was texting on his phone.

"What does yours look like?" He looked up from his phone hesitantly and pointed to the clear locker at the bottom.

"Transparent?" I asked trying to raise an eyebrow. _I was never able to do that._

"Yeah, I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker." Handsome and Smart, I would have never have thought of that.

"Oh, I get it." Wow Tori, way to make a good impression. I was about to look at his face properly when I heard Andre "What do you have first?" I looked down at the paper in my hand and saw a strange name.

"Sikowitz?" he smiled and nodded. Beck and he both started walking down the hall so I followed them. We walked into this room with a small stage and several chairs. This is a classroom? Awesome. I saw Beck in the back and I was about to sit next to him when Andre grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front and sat down. Aw. I was hoping to get to know him. I mean eventually he will like me, then we'll get together and we'll be then power couple and graduate together and we'll get marri-….My train of thoughts was stopped when I heard the bell and other students piled in.

I saw a girl with red hair walk in wearing a dress with cupcakes all over it. Okay then? And then a boy with a Jewfro and a puppet. He must be ventriloquist. I wonder if he is any good, probably I he got into this school right? I continued to see random people walking in, nothing really interesting. I suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the room. I turned to see a hobo coming trying to come through the window and I started to panic. I hit Andre on the arm a couple times and said," OMG! There's a hobo coming through the window! Stop him!" He laughed and grabbed my hand to stop me from hitting him more.

"That's Sikowitz, the teacher." I looked at him with a questioned look but he just turned around and looked at the 'teacher'.

"Oh I see a new student here!" He walked up to me and smiled," what is your name?"

"Uhh…my name…" I didn't get to finish , he grabbed my hand and flung me onto the stage then sat down in the seat I was just in.

"Well, my name is Tori Vega,…my sister's name is Trina Vega." When I said that I saw different face expressions, some disgusted and is aw Beck give me a sympathetic one. He's so sweet. I continued," I live in Hollywood Hills, I like to sing and I'm single." I said that looking at Beck but he was texting someone and an empty seat next to him. Sikowitz jumped off my seat and pushed me off me stage.

"There's an empty seat next Beck; how come you didn't sit there, I thought he was your best friend?" I asked Andre. He turned to me and replied," Yeah he is, but that's Jade's seat and she doesn't like anyone sitting there." I figured Jade was mean or stuck up, probably the latter. I nodded and faced the teacher. When he suddenly shouted," Beck!" which made all of us jump except Beck. Ironic much? He looked up from his phone to Sikowitz. Sikowitz took his phone and put it on the stage," Normally I would allow it but you have been texting for the whole of my period so I took it away."

Beck sighed and crossed his arms looking away from Sikowitz. Ooo. A bad boy, he just keeps getting better and better. Sikowitz continues the class describing the different emotions one can express but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of a way to get Beck to go out with me. Maybe I should start on wardrobe. The bell rang signalling lunch, so I got up and waited for Andre to ask Beck if he wanted to go to lunch with us. He said yes and I internally squealed. What is wrong with me? I'm acting girlier than usual. He grabbed his quickly and gave Sikowitz a i-won't-do-it-again look and followed out the door. I walked next to him to try to grab his hand to show him that I liked him but he kept his hand in his or texting. Who was he texting?

We walked to the Asphalt Café and sat down on a table with the girl with the red hair and the guy with the puppet. I sat down next to Beck before Andre could and smiled at him. I hope it was flirty 'cause that was what I was aiming for. He smiled slightly at me and then ate his hamburger and fries. I ordered a salad to show him that I am healthy. Am I too desperate? **(A/N: Yes )**

Suddenly Andre yelled," Oh!" I jumped and looked at him," this is Cat and Robbie,"

"Uhem!" The puppet interrupted him? Andre rolled his eyes and introduced him as Rex. These are a weird group of friends. Then Cat started talking at the speed of light," Hi! I'm Cat like the animal! I love animals especially cats, he he, and I love dogs and rabbit s and fishes, oh! This one time at the marine park my brother wanted to swim with the dolphins so he jumped in the water with them and started doing the tricks," she said smiling brightly, I barely understood what she said.

"You're hot!" Rex, I think said?

"Rex!" Robbie said talking to the puppet. He's really good at this ventriloquist act thingy, but really annoying.

I ignored them and turned to Beck and smiled brightly to show off my pearly whites. I got my braces taken off a few months ago. He slowly turned my way taking his eyes off his phone. He has really brown eyes, they are so warm I can just—

"Yes?" He said, I jumped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice.

"So tell me about you." I said sitting up slightly.

"My name is Beck Oliver, I'm an only child and I love acting, also I live in an RV in my parents' driveway." I love his voice I could listen to him talk all day. The Robbie interrupted our lovely conversation," My turn, my name is Robbie Shapiro and—"

He was stopped by the puppet," No you fool." _Thank you, Rex._ The bell rang for the end of lunch and I sighed, no more talking to Beck anymore. I had History and Science next. Yuck. Oh well, I'll see him tomorrow and get his Skype address and phone number. Can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

**So this is my new story please tell me if to continue. Jade will come in later. The reason no one talks about Jade is because she doesn't like people talking about her in anyway, and Cat always tells her what people says about her and she always takes it the wrong way like Jade usually does. So yay!**


	2. Trying To Impress

**It might seem that it has Bori in this chapter, but they have Beck's P.O.V. so you see his view of how Tori's crush annoys him (:**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I woke up early the next day to get my outfit perfect for today. I really hope Beck notices me, I mean we're so perfect together. Beck&Tori. Bori. Sigh…Anyway I looked through y clothes and picked out grey skinny jeans to show off my legs, a navy blue tank top and a navy blue and red flannel shirt, so he sees we have the same style. I'm so excited. I put on strawberry lip gloss and blush with eyeliner and went to school.

When I arrived I didn't see anyone so I went to my locker and grabbed my books and put my homework in it. Then bent down in front of Beck's locker to see what he has in there. I saw a denim jacket and a few books. How boring, but maybe he doesn't want anyone to know his business. He also said he has no secrets, the why can't I figure him out? I jumped when I heard the school doors opening. I jumped up and pretended to walk to my locker when I say my Beck **(A/N: He's not your Tori and you're being stalker-ish right now!) **He was wearing dark jeans, a grey wife beater and a black shirt. He looked really hot. He was wearing two necklaces. One I think was a ring? I'm not sure. And the other was really long and very tiny; I couldn't see what it was. He was also wearing a chain that was hanging from his jeans and black combat boots.

"Hey!" I said cheerily walking up to him with a bounce in my step.

"Hey." I love his voice. I bet it sounds even better when he now wakes up. He bent down to open his locker and said nothing else. I tried to continue the conversation, I really wanted to him to be comfortable talking to me.

"How come you're here so early?" _Really Tori?_ I asked myself, that is the worst question you can ask someone besides _What is your shoe size?_

"Well, usually I get kept back," he laughed slightly," but that wasn't the situation today." I just nodded not completely understanding what he was talking about," Do you want to head to the Black Box Theatre; we have a few minutes left?" I asked hopefully. He said sure and took out his phone. I opened my mouth to tell him number, when he started texting someone. I guess he didn't want it…yet. He looked away from his phone and back at me. Wow, he has perfect bone structure, like me.

"Andre said he is there already." I barely heard him, because I was distracted by his eyes and his hair; it looks really soft I want to touch it so bad. I mumbled a response too distracted. _Good job Tori. _We walked to the Black Box to see a lot of people there. I sat down next to Andre and Beck sat on the other side of him when there was a perfectly good seat next to mine.

"Hello peoplies!" Sikowitz said loudly. Everyone mumbled a hello except for Cat, of course. I don't understand that girl but I know we're going to be best friends. He continued," I have a new assignment for you. You have to work in partners. So, so you have to write a script and perform it. Not too long or else I will get bored. Any genre, it's for Friday. I'm gone!" And he was out the door leaving us to start the project. AS soon as the door closed I turned to ask Beck to be my partner, when I saw Andre turning to me. _No Andre! You are ruining my chances with my future husband! _I quickly said, or I think I shouted, you barely heard me over the noise that the rest of the class was making," Hey Beck!" he looked u from his phone to me," want to be my partner?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." He nodded and turned back to his phone. I got up and sat next to him grinning. "You want to meet up at mines or yours?" I really wanted to see his house, and his room," You can come to mine." He said. _Success_. We exchanges number, finally, and went on our way.

The rest of the day was uneventful meaning un-Beck-full. At lunch I sat with Cat and the Robbie kid. Cat was really nice; there was not one mean bone in her body, though she got offended easily. And Robbie was alright except for Rex. That puppet was seriously rude. Before school finished I went to the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. When I was done, I walked outside to see Beck about to leave. I called out to him," Hey Beck!" He turned around glancing up from his phone then back down. Seriously what is up with this dudes phone? "Yeah?"

"Can we head to your place one time, so we have more time to work on this project?" He nodded his head and we walked to his red pick-up truck. I love his truck.

I hopped in his truck and we drove off. I looked over at him and saw him nodding his head and drumming his fingers on the starring wheel. We were listening to some old song. Ew. **(A/N: You Give Love a Bad Name- Bon Jovi) **Why not Katy Perry? We pulled up to a two story house with an RV in the driveway.

We walked up to the RV and went inside. I saw a bed, a couch, a fish tank, TV and other cool stuff.

"Just sit over there, I'll be right back." He pointed to the couch at the far end of the RV and then left. I started looking around the RV and saw a shelf with pictures. There was one where he was on the beach holding a surf board and a trophy **(A/N: Let's pretend he surfs and is good at it.) **He has amazing abs and a tattoo. Hot.

There was another one where he had cake in his face and there was a girl in front of him cake in her hand laughing her head off. Wow. She is really pretty. She hand curly black hair with green and blue highlights, just under her shoulders. She had stormy blue eyes and was really pale. I wonder who she is. There was another one with the same girl next to Beck. He had his arm over her shoulders and hers was around his waist. I noticed she had the same ring necklace too. Maybe they're just friends. **(A/N: Yeah right Tori *insert sarcastic eye roll*)**

**Beck's P.O.V. (YAY!)**

I hope Tori knows I'm not interested in her. I have a girlfriend whom I love very much. I mean can't she get a clue? Jade is really rubbing off on me. I'm not trying to be mean, but I notice her fail attempts at flirting with me and her clothes today. She's really thin; I'm kind of worried for her. She's not shapely like my Jade. My train of thought was interrupted by a vibration in my pocket. I looked down to see another text from Jade. I was texting her whole day and yesterday, because she was on a "mother-daughter" bonding trip in New York. Jade loves New York and hopes to go there after school, but not with her mom. I am hoping to make it up to her when we go there on the class field trip.

_From Jade:_

_Ugh. I want to come home, but my mom has the key to the house and refuses to give me plus there's no one home. Dad and Natasha are on their "honeymoon"_

I can picture her rolling her eyes at the last part. This is like their twentieth honeymoon for the last four years.

_To Jade:_

_Why don't you stay with me until your mom wants to come back? I mean you already have clothes here and with you. Please *Cat's pout because I know you will cave*_

She replied with a sure and told me she'll come tomorrow morning before school. I jumped for joy and walked into the kitchen to see my mom making lunch.

"Hey Mom!" I kissed her on the cheek and out an arm around her shoulders. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip," What do you want?" Of course she knew that I wanted something.

"Well I just came to say that Jade is coming to stay with me until her mom comes back. Okay Bye." I dashed out the house before she can say anything. I ran into the RV to see Tori looking at my fish. Jade got me those fish, because she wanted some_thing_ to keep me company when she was not there. She didn't like girls at all except for Cat. I miss her a lot.

"Hey!" Tori said almost as cheerily as Cat. But no one can do it like her. Sometimes I'm afraid she takes something, but then I think _It's Cat_ and the thought goes away.

"Let's start." I grabbed my laptop and sat down on the couch. I really hate people on my bed. She sat down really close to me and I scooted a little uncomfortably, but she came closer. Ugh Tori! I opened a Microsoft Word Document 2010 **(A/N: Do not own) **

"Which genre do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Romance she said almost instantly. I shook my head," Nah, let's do drama." I started typing the heading of the script and turned to her. She was right in my face. I jumped back slightly. She's really weird, but not as bad as Trina. I shivered at the thought of her sister. I guess it runs in the family.

**Tori's P.O.V. (I know you miss Beck)**

I was hoping to do Romance, so we would have to kiss and he would realized the attraction we have, but I guess not. I went up in his face hoping he would turn around and get lost in my eyes like I get lost in his and kiss me and we'll fall in love and! I felt something vibrating and I realized it was my phone. It was Trina telling me it was time to come home. Aw. No more Beck. FOR TODAY! I told him I had to leave and he just nodded. I guess I'm walking. But think of it as a benefit, he wouldn't have to drive home so late and get in an accident. This is all for his safety.

* * *

**What did you think please tell me? I know there is a huge box right down there for you to express thoughts about this story. I'm not updating tomorrow, because I have to babysit *frown* So on Tuesday I will** **type as fast as I could because chapter 3 in really long. And Beck's P.O.V. tomorrow too! And Jade is coming in YAY!**


	3. Jade's Arrival Brings

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL THE CHAPTER SO FAR, AND THE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN THAT I DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER, I JUST AM RUSHING FOR YOU TO WRITE IT THAT I FORGET SORRY FANFIC PEOPLES!**

**Okay so yesterday was fun but I really wanted to type this up for you to enjoy :c It's up now thou! There's Bade. YAY! Sorry in advance for the Author Notes, but please read them and answer questions please in a review :) I just want to holler out to my baders on the other side of this computer screen c: It has like a pinch of Cabbie, like seriously small bit, it was all that I need for a part in Tori's P.O.V. but I am not going to spoil it for you sooooo….go ahead and read…**

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of the RV door being banged. I got up; clad in my pyjamas aka boxers. Hoping that whoever it was out there it wasn't Tori, I opened the door to reveal my girlfriend Jade. She stalked in with her suitcase and dumped on the ground before climbing into my bed and falling asleep. I rolled my eyes and locked the RV door, then lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked at the clock to see 4:00. _I still have time to sleep a good bit of time_. I snuggled closer to her, Yes Beck Oliver is a snuggler, sue me, and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken by Jade moving in her sleep. We slept for two hours and now it was time to get ready for school. She turned to face me smiling. She gave me a peck on the lips the mumbled a good morning and closed her eyes.

"Wake up, we have school." She groaned and turned to face the other direction but I grabbed waist and pulled her off the bed and onto the ground, with me and started tickling her," B-ec-k ss-to-o-p!" She laughed. I knew she was trying not to but she was enjoying this as much as I was. After our laughs calmed down I pulled her up and looked at her face.

"Good morning and welcome back. I missed you." I put my arms around her shoulders and hers went around my waist," I missed you too." I could tell she was smiling. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and pushed her into the bathroom to get ready.

"I hate you!" she yelled from inside, before the shower turned on, I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully before shouting back," I love you too, babe!" I went to check my phone and saw I had a text from Tori and Andre. I really wanted to be with Jade alone, but I couldn't do that to Andre, so I told him sure and told him twenty minutes. I check the text from Tori to see she also needed a ride. At least I wouldn't be alone with her. She'd probably think I was "too shy" to be alone with her; I texted her before going to get ready.

Jade and I got in the car and headed off to Andre's house, since he was closer. On our way, I heard one of my favourite songs come on, Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi. **(A/N: Who else likes them?)** Jade and I loved this song so we started to sing along. I sang quietly, because I love to hear her voice and listen to her sing, in a NON stalker-ish way. I looked over to her; she was wearing black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved top that was ripped across all the way down and her red combat boots. I was thinking to buy her purple ones. **(B/N (Beck's Note): What do you guys think?) (A/N: I think it's a good idea.) **

Suddenly she shouted my name, with a panicked look on her face and a car horn bleeped. I looked forward to see I was in the wrong lane and a car was coming toward us. I quickly swung left back into our lane.

"I'm so sorry!" I grabbed her slightly shaking hand and kissed hit, before rubbing it trying to calm her down. She looked at him and glared," Next time you're driving, I'll wear something less appealing!" And my Jade is back. I continued to rub my thumb on her hand until we pulled up to Andre's house. I beeped the horn and saw him running out and diving into the backseat. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Tori's house. **(A/N: If you are confused she texted him the address)**

"Hey babe?" I called Jade, trying to focus on the road and talk to her at the same time, not wanting to get in an accident," we have to pick up Andre's friend." I hoped she noticed I said Andre's friend.

"Tori?" Andre piped in from the backseat. I think he likes her, well he can have her for all I care. Before I could answer him Jade questioned," A girl?" She raised her eyebrow at me. I think Tori was trying to do that yesterday.

"Yeah, we have to work on a project, but I don't like her, she's kind of annoying." I hoped she heard the annoyance in my voice. She nodded slightly and there was a devilish grin on her face. Oh no.

We pulled up to Tori's house to see her waiting on the driveway. **(A/N: Ahahahaha What if there was traffic?)** I saw a look of confusion on her face when she saw Jade but quickly covered it up with excitement, then jumped in the backseat with Andre.

"Hey Be-guys." She almost said Beck," who's this?" She asked, coated in jealousy.

"This is my _girlfriend_ Jade." I stressed on the word 'girlfriend'. I glanced at her face I the review mirror. She looked mad and hurt? Why?

**Tori's P.O.V. (Before they picked her up)**

I can't believe he said yes! I was jumping around my room when Trina came in shouting," Tori! Stop!" She was plucking her nose hair. Ew.

"I was too excited to bother," I can't! Guess what?" She rolled her eyes," Beck's picking me up and taking me to school!" She stopped plucking and looked at me with a shocked expression," What!" I slammed the door on her face. I continued to dance to my closet to pick out the perfect outfit. I chose a denim skirt to show of my legs **(A/N: Stick legs…)** and a flowy top. I didn't want him waiting outside for me so I went outside and sat down in the driveway and waited until he came.

When I saw him driving up I jumped up and ran to the truck to see the girl with the black hair sitting in front. Aw, I wanted to sit next to him. I jumped in the back next to Andre.

"Hey Be-guys." Good job Tori! You almost only said Beck, hopefully no one noticed. I looked at the girl and she was glaring at me. _What's her problem?_" Who's this?" I didn't mean to sound jealous, I am but I didn't want them to know. I saw Beck look at me in the review mirror. Oh, he's checking me out.

"This is my _girlfriend_ Jade." GIRLFRIEND! But he was flirting with me. He put extra stress on girlfriend, maybe he doesn't like her! She does look kind of scary, she probably threatened him! I have to save him, maybe in school I can confront her and get him. I was mad at him for flirting with me when he had a girlfriend and at her for forcing him to get with her and I was hurt that he didn't tell me. I really felt that he trusted me.

When we reached school, I was about to come out when I saw Beck coming to my side **(A/N: The passenger side)** I smiled thinking he was opening the door for me, but instead he opened the door for Tori. I quickly opened the door and ran inside. I went to my locker to fix my make up in the mirror **(A/N: I too wonder if they work in space. You?)** I put in there.

I peeked to see Beck and Jade walking in hand in hand. I know I shouldn't be watching them but I want to prove that they aren't meant to be together. She opened a locker covered in _scissors? What the fudge is wrong with her?_ When she closed her and Beck started making out. I bet it's more of a physical relationship! Ew Tori mental images not needed. He pulled away and whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Then she ran her hand through his hair. Ugh! No one touches his hair besides me!

I fixed my hair and put on extra lip gloss then walked over to them and placed my hand on his bicep. He has really strong arms, not over muscular like Andre and not scrawny like Robbie. Just the thought ofhim working out is…..Don't faint Tori!

"Hey Beck am I still coming over later?" I bit my lip trying to look sexy._ I wonder if it is working? _**(A/N: I'm not gonna do Beck's P.O.V. for this so…No it isn't Tori)**

"Sure I guess. You okay with that babe?" He turned to Jade. Why does he have to ask her? She is probably over jealous with girls and doesn't trust him. She raised a pierced eyebrow. _How can she do that and I can't!_" Sure." She answered him and grinned evilly. No wonder he is scared of her. I walked away and winked at him and gave him a flirty smile hoping to make her jealous. When I got to Sikowitz' class I sat down next to Andre.

"Hey Tori?" He sounded nervous I wonder why? He usually sounds so confident," do you want to go out tonight?" Really Andre, couldn't he see Beck and I are in love with each other?

"Sorry Andre, I'm going by Beck tonight." He murmured an okay then ignored me before he smiled. Okay then? I looked over at Robbie and Cat sitting really close and giggling. I wonder if they are dating, I'll ask Cat later. If they are then Beck and I and they could go on a double date. We'll do everything together. I can picture my future now. All of us going to college and having children at the same time. Hers will be a boy and I'll have a girl. And they could date. Then get married and we'll be in laws! All I have to do now is get Beck!

**Dun dun dun! Not really I doubt Tori can do so much harm. How did you like it? And please tell me! Also can u answer some of the questions in the A/N and did u like them? Please tell me whose P.O.V. you want to see and when. Next chapter will be Sikowitz' class and Jade needs a partner or does she? Also After school at Beck's RV. I hope you're looking forward to it because I am too.**


	4. Keep Trying

**Thanks for the reviews they are really helping me write faster for you to enjoy it. Keep reviewing please. And I baked some virtual cookies for you all *gives cookies* They are chocolate chip, enjoy them while you read. :)**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I saw Beck and Jade walk in and sit in their seats at the back. He had his arm around the back of her chair and her head was on his shoulder. It's going to be hard to talk to them separate, but I think I can talk to Beck along later when we are working on the project. Sikowitz finally came in holding a coconut. Apparently it gives him visions; that is what Andre said.

"Oh! Welcome back Jade, how was the trip?" He said looking at her grinning.

"Terrible, I wanted no more than to come back here to your wonderful class." She answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm. He just skipped to the stage and began telling us about our project. Then I remembered Jade wasn't in a group. 'Ha ha ha ha ha, she doesn't have a grou-oup' I sang in my head.

"Well we don't have any more peoples, so who wants Jade to work in their group." Only one hand went up. I silently laughed in my head, because no one wanted Jade in their group. But I stopped when I saw that it was Beck's hand that was up.

"Well I guess I you're going in young Beckett's group." She smiled at Beck then glared at everyone else, because they didn't want her in their group. After twenty minutes of Sikowitz' teaching he gave us time to work on our project. I sighed, because I had to work in a group with Jade. I dragged my chair over to where Jade and Beck were sitting.

"I guess we have to start over, since we have an extra person." Beck said, he always thinks of others he is thoughtful, even if it is Jade. He got out his laptop and opened a new document and did the heading.

"So what genre are we doing?" I asked. I figured we can start from scratch. Jade looked at me and glared. I shivered slightly, if looks can kill…It's going to be hard to get rid of her, but I would do anything to be with my beloved.

"I want to do horror, but Beck thinks I would scar the class so I don't know what we should do." Jade looked at Beck accusingly. Horror? I know she's scary, but how scary can she be. Beck looked at her and shook his head," Let's do romance and drama." Yes! Romance, I bet he wants to show that he has feelings for me. I smiled widely and looked at Jade who was grinning at me. She scares me, like seriously.

"So, how about this, I am supposed to marry Tori." I like this idea so far," but I'm in love with Jade and I tell you the night before the wedding." NO! That's not what I had in mind. I thought he was going to say _Jade comes in to try and stop the wedding, but we proclaim our love for one another and she leaves broken-hearted_. I personally like that idea better.

"I like it. How about you Tori?" Jade was happy with the idea, obviously. I think she is threatened by me. I mean I'm gorgeous and I have amazing cheekbones.

"No, I don't like that idea." I shook my head. I pouted ad looked at Beck hoping he would cave. He glanced at Jade and back at me," Two against one, sorry Tori," My whole face turned in to a frown and Jade snorted. After a horrible Sikowitz class with Jade; it was time for lunch. I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of class. She glared at me for the whole class and mocked me with this ridiculous accent. I don't even talk like that.

I went to our lunch table and saw Cat and Robbie and Andre. I smiled and walked over to them, at least Jade wasn't there. I opened my hamburger and took a bite. I figured that since Beck had one I should, so he would know that when we go out on dates, we eat the same thing. I started my hamburger and occasionally contributed to that conversation that was going on, but other than that I was thinking about Beck and I's wedding. I would like the dresses to be orange and matching shoes and hair. I wonder what flowers he would like.

Just as I was about to think of the flavour of our wedding cake I saw Jade and Beck finally come for lunch. I internally groaned thinking that I wouldn't get to talk to Beck later, because Jade was now in our group for the project. When they sat down I saw that Jade was having a salad, I smirked and took a big bite of my hamburger and looked over at her. She was slowly eating her salad and Beck was eating a burrito.

"Oo Look! Jadey looks like a hamster." Cat squealed referring to the way Jade was chewing," One time my brother had a pet hamster and he was playing with it outside and a snake came and my brother ran away and left the hamster and the snake ate it." I choked on my hamburger then wrapped it up and threw it away. I think I just lost my appetite. I think Robbie and Andre did too. No one really talked of the rest of lunch. I had one other class with Jade and another classes with Cat and Andre. I tried to sit as far away from Jade as possible, but when I looked at her she was staring at me. This girl is psycho.

I wanted to go home before I went by Beck and avoid Jade for a while so I went home with Trina. When I reached, I went up to my room and began looking for an outfit. I figured it was just by him so I got my denim shorts and a green halter top. I went to put on my makeup; mascara, eyeliner and strawberry lip gloss. I slipped on sandals and walked to Beck's. I figured a little exercise wouldn't hurt and I walked extra slow so I wouldn't be sweaty.

I finally reached half an hour later and knocked on the door. When Jade opened it I groaned inside. I almost forgot she was coming here also. She was wearing a short black pants and a grey crop top that said 'Bite Me' and I could see she had a belly button piercing. That's not fair I wanted a second piercing in my ear and she got one on her eyebrow nose and belly button AND has a tattoo. When she finally let me in I sat down on the couch and saw that Beck wasn't there.

"Hey where's Beck?" I turned to her she was lying on his bed playing with scissors. She looked up at me and raised an eyebrow," He's in the bathroom." She said with the accent again. I rolled my eyes at the use of it. We sat there doing nothing until I heard Beck.

"Hey babe." He shouted, I was about to answer when Jade did," What?" Of course she would answer like that. He shouted back," You left your bra on the floor in here, is it clean or dirty?" Her bra? What's it doing in there? I made a disgusted face. She looked at me and said," Definitely dirty." Okay. Ew. Beck then walked out in a white wife beater and khaki shorts. I stood up straighter and smiled," Hey Beck!" He smiled me and turned to Jade.

"I told you that if you leave your bra in the bathroom again I was putting it in the toilet." He sat down next to her and picked up his laptop," You know you're not going to do that." She said confidently. Before he said something else I said something to change the subject.

"Let's start the project!" He nodded and opened the script that we had so far. Today was Wednesday and the project was due Friday. We were so not getting this done. I sat on Beck's other side to look at the laptop; and went closer until we were squished up. We were working for a while then Jade got bored and groaned. She layed down and put her legs over his lap and he put the laptop on them.

I felt Jade's feet on me and I looked down and saw that her second toe had a tattoo of a heart," Why do you have a heart tattoo on your toe?" She looked up from her phone and answered," Cat and I wanted to get matching tattoos she has one too, it was either this or a unicorn on my shoulder." I laughed imaging Jade with a unicorn on her shoulder. I ignored her feet and continued to look at the script and Beck typed away.

Suddenly I felt a pain on my thigh and I jumped. I saw that Jade pinched me with her toes. **(A/N: I can do that, seriously and my mom does it to me all the time, it hurts real badly)** I moved far away from her toes. Beck put a hand on them and held them," Thank you Beck." I gave him a flirty smile. Okay Tori enough waiting time to turn on the flirt. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I love your RV." I said looking around," How come you don't live with your parents?" I was really curious; I mean who wouldn't want to know why a teenage boy decides to live in an RV in his parents.

"Well, they said their roof their rules so my roof," He said pointing upwards.

"You rules." He probably did something wrong. The bad boy side of him has done it again. I looked at his face. He was so perfect. He had the bad boy thing going on and he was incredibly sweet. Our relationship would be perfect; no arguments at all. I took my hand off his shoulder and asked," I coming back." I got up and walked toward the bathroom. It was really tiny, but perfect. I fixed my makeup and hair and walked back out to see Jade's head in Beck's neck. He was whispering something to her and she raised her head and kissed him passionately. Before it got too far I stopped them. If I give them less time together he would lose his feelings for her and gain them for me. Or just gain more for me I mean he already has, I can tell.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting on the couch this time. Jade answered," Time for you to go home," and glared at me. I tried to defend myself somehow," I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Beck." I smiled sweetly at him. He looked at me and said," It is getting late, bye Tori." I frowned and grabbed my bag. I heard Jade laugh and she said," Bye Tori," evilly. I walked home thinking about other ways to approach Beck.

Maybe I should ask him to talk to him. Or tomorrow when we have Alphabet Improv, I can embarrass Jade and get Beck. I was smiling all the way home that night.

* * *

**So, I rushed this down today literally, I did only 256 last night then did this whole this just now. Hope you like it and I love your reviews. They encourage me to write more :) **


	5. Sorry, Author's Note

**Okay so I'm not updating for a week because I am going on vacation yay! I will only update if they have wifi so, cross your fingers. Please tell me whose P.O.V. you want to see or read? Yeah that's the word. **

**Maybe I should tell you where I am vacationing okay, Tobago! I'm sure most of you don't know where that is so google if you like. And The Purple Bean Bag, I'm coming back on the 11****th**** say after your birthday, so tell me what you are doing.**

**Thank you all so far for story alerting and favourite-ing I will continue don't worry but it is summer and I want to relax so byes!**

**With hugs and cupcakes,**

**The Ultimate Cheesepuff **


	6. Jade

**HAPPY WORLDWIDE DAY OF BADE!**

**Sorry for taking so long I just really want to take a break and catch up on my reading and here I am. There is also a vote at the end so please vote and use the links! **

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V. (yay !)**

I was waiting in line with Beck for coffee. This is taking forever and I'm getting really upset. Beck must have sensed my irritation, because he put his arm around me and rubbed my arm. I glared at him, because it wasn't working…okay, maybe it was. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. This was taking forever! I glanced up to see Tori coming to get coffee to and smirked, I knew Tori liked Beck big time, and so did he, so I decided to torture her.

I raised my head and pulled Beck in for a kiss. He of course returned and tried to deepen it, but I pulled away. I mean I love to kiss Beck, but I need my coffee before that happened. I looked at his face, he looked questionably to me and I nodded my head toward Tori looking at us, angrily. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. Eventually I got my coffee and we walked in to get our books. We still had 10 minutes left before we have Sikowitz so we decided to sneak in a quick make out session in the janitor's closet.

I fixed my hair and clothes hoping to look composed, and then tried to fix Beck's hair. He wasn't lucky enough to leave his hair anyhow like Rob Pattison's. After it looked hot we walked to Sikowitz' class and sat down in our regular seats. I saw Tori staring longingly at Beck and I smirked. She is so desperate. **(A/N: Anyone else agrees? Raise their hand)** I remember all the girls that used to do that before we went out; they were so sad.

Last night I almost died laughing when Beck told me of Tori's fail attempts at flirting. I hated it, but it was to see him so frustrated that she couldn't get the clue that he didn't like her. I was planning of videotaping him saying it and post it on the Slap, but I wanted her to go down slowly and embarrassingly.

"How come you treat Tori so differently to the other girls that flirted with me?" I looked up to Beck. He had an arm around my shoulder holding my hand. I thought about my answer for a little.

"Because the other girls merely had a crush on you, whereas Tori over there has convinced herself that you two are perfect for each other, but by doing that is blind sighting her and she is not seeing all the ways you are denying her." I said simply he looked at me in awe that I figured all of that in that little of time I had met her. He just nodded an okay and I rolled my eyes before pressing a kiss to his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed my head right before Sikowitz came in.

Our play was coming along great and I enjoyed seeing Tori fail at crying, it was so bad Beck and I couldn't stop laughing which drew attention from the others in class, I mean I rarely smile, no less laugh, but seriously this chick is wacko. She and Beck were wiping tears by the time they came out of class. Sure Tori had an alright voice, but she couldn't act to save her life **(A/N: No offense to you Tori lovers reading this, but I don't like. If you do like her, then I don't know why you are reading this)**

After an unsuccessful attempt to focus in Science, courtesy of Beck sitting next to me it was time for lunch. We were going to stay back and practice one more time before tomorrow in the Black Box Theatre. I really didn't want to, but Beck didn't want me to fail. Whatever. I sat down with my vegan meal and dug in. Sometimes I hate being a vegan, but I stay healthy and I have an amazing body, I've been told. **(B/N: It's true!)** Beck decided today he was going to rub it in my face with a burger. I rolled my eyes at him," You know I'm not going to kiss you if you eat that."

He grinned at me and said," I have a toothbrush and mouthwash in my bag. Don't think I didn't think I wasn't going to kiss you for the rest of the day." I slightly smiled before kicking him. He was sweet when he wanted to be then turn in the complete opposite direction and be irritating. Don't tell anyone that or else I would cut you up with my scissors and feed you to the sharks at the Aquarium**(A/N: I was afraid to tell you, but I figured this was Jade's P.O.V. and she kind of told you instead)**

I saw Tori scarfing down a slice of pizza. Ew, I don't understand how Andre likes her. It's so obvious, he's staring at her right now, but she's too busy staring at MY boyfriend.

"Hey Guys!" We all turn to a smiling Cat, not literally like the cat from Alice in Wonderland. I l love that creepy cat," Let's go to the on Saturday!" Of course she does. It's not that I hate the beach I just don't get tan or whatever, I get burned. We all agreed to meet there at 10.

I decided to try and annoy Tori," Hey Tori? Are you looking forward to going to the beach as I am?" I asked sickeningly sweet. She looked confused then suspicious, and then composed herself," Yeah totally, I can't wait! But can someone pick me up?" She looked at Beck hoping he would volunteer. Ha Keep dreaming Tori.

"I will!" Andre piped up making Robbie, Cat and Tori jump. Beck rolled his eyes; he even knew Andre had an obvious crush on her. I poked him with my straw soft, but hard enough to hurt a little," That was rude." He looked at me surprised," I was rude." He said pointing to himself," Yeah. Sure." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, so I stabbed him harder with my fork," You better behave Beckett Oliver." He grinned at me," Was I being naughty?" I gave up and continued to eat my food.

I was mad at him but my mood was lightened when Tori kept flirting with him, usually I would get mad, but he _really_ didn't like her. I knew in time this girl was going to get to far and I was going to take some physical action but for now I would continue to ignore and be mean to her.

I'm pretty sure Beck was irritated with her; it was funny to see him like this. He was usually calm. I figured I would do something about it if she confronted him about our relationship. If she does she is going to disappear in to thin air. Maybe offer her a drop to school, then burry her in the desert.

It was after school and Beck and I were making out in theatre, waiting on Tori to come; probably in the bathroom trying to look better for Beck. I used to wear more make up but he said that I didn't need it so I went simple and died my hair black to look darker.

We barely heard Tori come in until she shouted," Hello?" We slowly pulled away and untangled from each other and swiftly fixed ourselves before coming from backstage, hand in hand. We appeared in front of her and she looked startled. She tried to ignore the fact that we looked like a mess," Let's start."

"Who says you're the boss?" I snapped, she had no right to tell me anything. Beck held onto my hand tighter. She looked taken back and said," Why do you hate me?" That's it, time to teach this girl a lesson…

* * *

**Kayss, so next chapter in a few days. Okay so I want your input in this. Which outfits should the girls wear to the beach:**

**Here are the links:**

**Girls:**

**First- /beach_girls/set?id=53603562**

**Second- /beach_girls/set?id=55895139**

**And if you want to see the boys:**

** /beach_boys/set?id=53606586**

**I know theirs is boring but I mean come on they are boys**

**Tell me please if i should redo the boys or ot and which one of the girls outfits you like :)**

**The Ultimate Cheesepuff**


End file.
